SCAR-20
:For its predecessor, see Krieg 550 Commando. The SCAR-20 is an automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. Overview The FN SCAR-20 is a Belgium-made automatic sniper rifle chambered with 20 rounds of 7.62x51mm NATO. It is a long range designated marksman rifle equipped with a high power lens scope, and is a variant of the SCAR-LW or -HW assault rifle. Overall, SCAR-20 has a high damage and rate of fire, as well as accurate, making it one of the weapons that are easy to use. Properties Advantages *High rate of fire for a sniper rifle *High damage *High accuracy *Large clip capacity for a sniper rifle *Low recoil *Short reload time Disadvantages *Very expensive *Heavy *Can be purchased by the Counter-Terrorists only Gameplay Tactics *The SCAR-20 boasts high damage per shot and has low recoil. This allows users to spray bullets (even while using the scope). **However, when firing at or near the maximum rate of fire, this weapon becomes wildly inaccurate, especially at long range. Fire slower to land consecutive shots or go for a single headshot for maximum effect. ***It also has very low accuracy while moving and combined with the weight and low rate of fire, submachine gun wielders can strafe and eliminate users with ease at close range. *Use this automatic sniper rifle for suppressive fire at longer ranges. This can allow your team members to bypass enemies lines. **Alternatively, you can support your team by taking foes at long range while they are occupied; watch for enemy snipers though. *If your target is not aware of you, go for a headshot instead of spraying bullets. * The SCAR-20 is relatively accurate when unscoped (unlike the AWP) but most automatic rifles and machine guns are more effective at closer ranges. Use it to hold choke points where the enemy has no choice but to attack head-on rather then attempting to aggressively push. Counter-Tactics *Use a G3SG/1 and try to counter a sniper armed with the SCAR-20. **Exercise caution as the SCAR-20 has a similar performance to the G3SG/1. Grenades and/or the element of surprise should be used to your advantage, have your teammates to distract the sniper if possible. *An AWP is a reliable counter-sniper weapon, provided you can at least score a hit on the torso of an enemy user. The SCAR-20 is unable to instantly kill a target (unless a headshot is scored or the target has low health). *If possible, use a flashbang and rush to the position of a lone assailant with a SMG or a shotgun. **A smoke grenade is best used to distract SCAR-20 wielders. They will have a hard time in seeing through the smoke and they may prefer to retreat. However, since most players will spray bullets into the cloud, including SCAR-20 users. A smoke grenade should be used for evasive maneuvers instead of rushing into the smoke recklessly. **Throw a HE grenade or a firebomb (such as the Molotov Cocktail) at the location of a SCAR user. The heavy weight will prevent him from moving quickly to avoid damage. Achievements ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Gallery Trivia *The SCAR-20 shares its reload animation with the M4A4. **In the Alpha stages, the SCAR-20 had different animations that weren't based on the M4A4 animations. *In the older buy menus of Global Offensive, the purchase icon for the SCAR-20 featured the weapon without its scope. *Many people are degrading the SCAR-20 and its counterpart because of their automatic sniper rifle status. External links *FN SCAR at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Belgian weapons